Talk:Twilight Saga Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- BREAKING NEWS Twilight Author Stephenie Meyer has writen a novella, The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner!!! For more info go here: http://www.stepheniemeyer.com/index.html (talk) 16:27, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Timothy is working on an article for it. [[User:Fingernails|'Finger']]nails 16:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : :Not really `Breaking News' anymore, though... Running slow i would like to complain that this website makes my computers run slow so could someone sweep the site for bugs? because Kmanwing also has this problem. ♥Luna/Bella♥ Frames i was wondering if there could be a frame of some sort around the book that is being expected as a movie, like right now we're waiting for Eclipse? so maybe a silver frame around the one's that are movies and gold around the ones we're waiting for at this momment? ♥Luna♥ Loving the new design! Wow this red border design is awesome! I've always been a fan of crimson red... no sure why. :D Many props! Zeypher 10:46, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow i love this site!!! Hi Im a new member here,and im totally loving this site!!!Plz comment on what team you are: Team jacob or Tema Edward...Team Jacob!!!! Jenna Love this site and Jacob and Edward This site is so cool im here cuzz i like Jacob and Edawrd they are so cute but Jacob is hotter and Edawrd is cooler i wish i could meat them in real life cuzz im a huge fan love them so much. The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner in "What's New." Shouldn't the release date be in the timeline? LuckyTimothy 20:27, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : . You'd get a faster reply if you vandalized a page with your request :P fingernails 04:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hahaha... true. LuckyTimothy 19:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Spacing condensed What happened to the site? Used to spread across most of my screen, but not it only takes up half of it. And yes, it's just this site. I haven't updated Firefox and it works just fine for layout on other websites. LuckyTimothy 23:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, one of the staffers did it I believe. I liked the site full width, myself. fingernails 04:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Is there a way to change it back to the full width? Everything being jumbled up can make it hard to judge if I editted something correctly or if it's just the page? LuckyTimothy 21:56, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it's just CSS. You can make the site appear absolutely anyway you want. However, I'd advise you to wait. fingernails 03:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm willing to wait, since I know little to nothing about CSS. But the site is too jumbled for me. For instance, your user profile has imagaes stacked upon other images when it used to be normal. LuckyTimothy 04:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC)